marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerulean Garrard (Earth-1010)
As he and Lance Hunter landed on Zephyr One, Alphonso Mackenzie asked them why Phil Coulson had jumped from the Quinjet, so Hunter explained that Coulson felt that Grant Ward needed to be killed. Nekhene then said that Coulson went to save Jemma Simmons or Leo Fitz, who one of them was brought with HYDRA to the Maveth. Cerulean said that they needed to take control of the portal chamber to make sure they would return, but Mackenzie nor Hunter believed the mission would be easy. As Garrard tried to convince them, Quake then found out that HYDRA brought to the HYDRA Castle contained Inhumans. Mackenzie then explained his plan that two infiltration teams would enter the castle, one to find Fitz or Simmons and the second to take over the portal chamber. Once the team infiltrated the castle through its aqueduct, Mackenzie took Nekhene and Hunter with him to take control on the portal chamber. As they were checking their and the HYDRA soldiers' heat signing, Mackenzie said that they needed to go to the chamber through the soldiers as quiet as they could, so Garrard went to fight with them, alone. Hunter and Mackenzie immediately fought with him. They eventually managed to take over the chamber. As he tied up the soldiers, Simmons entered the room with the rest of the group. Johnson asked how secured were they in the chamber, so Cerulean replied not very good. Joey Gutierrez suggested that he could reinforce the doors with his powers, which Nekhene called them "amazing". Hunter and Gutierrez went to try that, and Cerulean led the way to Mackenzie. Once they regrouped, Simmons was afraid that Fitz could not find the portal, but Garrard insured her that he would, as Coulson was with him. Simmons explained that Ward was sent by Gideon Malick to find in the distance planet the ancient HYDRA leader there. Agent Nekhene then asked Simmons if she had seen the alien when she had been on Maveth and she responded positively. Lincoln Campbell suggested that they should destroy the portal to make sure the alien wouldn't come back, but Garrard said that they had to save Coulson and Fitz. Suddenly they felt the room was shaken. Hunter and Gutierrez entered the room and handed everyone a gun. Mackenzie ordered them to return to Zephyr One, as he would stayed in the room. Hunter suggested that Nekhene and him would cover the entrances, but Mackenzie demanded they return to the plane, and if the alien or HYDRA would enter the room, they would blast the castle. They return to Zephyr One and waited for Mackenzie's orders. He then ordered Melinda May to blast the castle, as he returned in the Containment Module with Coulson, Johnson and Fitz. Conflict in Colombia Nekhene, Lance Hunter and Alphonso Mackenzie investigate a weaponry abduction incident in Bogotá, with an Inhuman involved. Mackenzie was later kidnapped by the Inhuman, so they cheeked the security cameras and noticed that the Inhuman had super-speed abilities. With Daisy Johnson, they beaked into the Inhuman's home and rescue Mackenzie. In Zephyr One they learned that the Inhuman was Elena Rodriguez. Garrard and Hunter went to cheek what she had done with the weapons. They found her cousin throwing the the weapons to the river. As they arrested him, Victor Ramon and Lucio from the National Police of Colombia came and refused to leave. Lucio revealed to be Inhuman, and paralyzed Nekhene and Hunter with his eyes and they took them to the station. The two woke up on the floor of the station, but Lucio entered the room and paralyzed Hunter again. Ramon questioned Cerulean about his doings in Bogotá, but he only responded that there was an alien invasion. As the team entered the station, Mackenzie came to the room and knocked Ramon out. Garrard warned him about Lucio. As the team walked with the captive Lucio, a HYDRA QuadCopter flew over them, caught him and escaped. | Powers = *'Arcane proficiency' *'Cat-like speed' *'Uncanny empathy for feline animals' | Abilities = *Singer *Expert in Egyptian Ritual Theology and the arcane | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Agent Nekhene and his sprite were created completely by User:Nekhene | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Sorcery Category:Energy Blasts Category:Super Speed Category:Zoopathy Category:Geniuses Category:Original Characters